The Secret Storm
by KingN7
Summary: The Reapers and Leviathans have been defeated and the galaxy is finally at peace! Shepard and Tali have moved to Rannoch together and finally have happy, peaceful lives. It is all one big happily ever after. But one discovery can change all of history. One mistake can ruin everything you've done. One survivor can shatter the peace that so many fought to build...
1. The Hollow Ground

**Hello again, this is KingN7. I have returned! :D This will be an expansion off of (or a 'part two' to) my other fic _Just Follow Your Heart_. This is the story of what happened to the galaxy and Shepard and Tali after the end of the Leviathan threat on Despoina! :)**

* * *

**For those who haven't read my other fic, I will provide a quick summary: Mass Effect mostly paragon canon until the Beam run in ME3. Then Shepard fights and kills the Illusive Man and basically ends Cerberus. He then docks the Crucible, fights and defeats Harbinger, discovers the Citadel AI (not the Catalyst, a keeper AI named Ji-Wilnar), learns the truth behind the Reapers (the Leviathans are responsible of course), and uses the Crucible to destroy the Catalyst's deep space station, ending the Reaper threat. The Council is restructured into the Galactic Senate, Admiral Hackett becomes the first Galactic Chancellor, and Shepard and Tali get married. Then the Leviathans, the 'apex race,' decide to strike while the galaxy is weakest and they attempt to take over everything. They nearly succeed, but the actions of Ji-Wilnar and the remaining Senate forces save the galaxy at the cost of completely destroying the environment of the planet Despoina. Shepard and Tali then move to Rannoch and begin their new lives together.**

* * *

**Alright, that is the shortest way to summarize over 70k words! :D Mass Effect is owned by Bioware, so please enjoy!**

* * *

**The Secret Storm**

Ch.1: The Hollow Ground

_Despoina, Three Months after the Battle of Despoina_

_Patrick Knight_

* * *

Patrick checked the seal of his biohazard helmet again as the ship descended towards the now radioactive oceans of Despoina. He turned his head towards the crane operator Dwayne and nodded. Dwayne returned his nod and began manipulating the large ceiling crane into position.

"Watch it!" he shouted as the crane mechanism swung a little too close to a few workers on a catwalk.

The crane stopped in the center of the hold and Patrick accessed a nearby intercom, "Check your suits one more time, we can't be too careful."

There was a slight clatter as his workers checked their suits one last time. After a few moments they all gave a nod or a thumbs up and Patrick pressed the button to the cargo doors. The floor underneath the crane slowly began opening to reveal the shifting ocean below. Thunder rumbled as the cargo doors disappeared inside the floor and stopped moving.

"Doors opened. Proceed to phase two." Patrick ordered through the intercom.

With a loud screech, the crane began descending through the center of the cargo bay and into the waves below. In the distance, another ship of equal size was also lowering a similar crane into the sea.

Patrick took a deep breath and held it; this was it, the scientific discovery of a lifetime. Studying these strange creatures could lead to many previously unheard-of advances. Studying their corpses would mean saving countless lives!

"We have contact," Dwayne said with a slight tremor of surprise as the crane connected to the target, "decomposition must have made it rise."

The crane shifted slightly and began pulling upwards through the depths. Patrick took a step forward and held onto the handrail as he watched his future rise into the ship. This was it; this was his destiny. He would save millions with the secrets of these creatures.

The crane pulled out of the ocean holding the broken body of a gigantic crab-like being. Patrick smiled as the water streamed off of the creature and the crane; with an actual body of a Leviathan, the secrets of the so called 'apex race' could finally be learned! Their incredibly long life spans, the secrets of their mind-controlling powers, and the many secrets hidden inside their massive, mostly undamaged, brains. It had the potential to advance the Senate centuries into the future. It was possible that even the secrets of Mass Relay technology was embedded in their brains!

Patrick's smile grew as the crane stopped and the cargo bay doors began to close . . . he had done it . . . he had a Leviathan body! He could barely contain his excitement as the doors finally closed and the cleanup crew began sanitizing the cargo hold as well as the creature.

"Be careful with the head area, we don't want to lose any part of its brain." Patrick ordered as the cleanup crew started hosing down the body.

"Patrick?"

"Dwayne?" Patrick returned as he turned to his buddy.

Dwayne smirked, "We did it, sir."

Patrick nodded and turned back to the Leviathan corpse, "That we did," he sighed, "Feels like a long time since anything good has happened."

Dwayne stepped towards the rail next to Patrick and leaned on it, "That changed today, sir."

Patrick slowly shook his head with a smirk, "Just thinking about how much we can learn about these creatures, it's . . . it's amazing. All of us will make this galaxy a better place."

Suddenly the Leviathan corpse shifted and Patrick jumped back, "What was that?"

The cleanup crew stepped back slowly as the corpse moved again. Patrick stared at the creature with wide eyes as the crane that held it creaked.

The Leviathan's eyes opened and Patrick felt a strange power blast into him. He let out a cry as his body fell to the metal floor...

* * *

_Unknown Location_

* * *

Patrick fell to his knees and coughed into the shallow water surrounding him. Using his hands he wiped some water from his eyes and blinked a few times before noticing a pair of brown shoes in front of him. Breathing deeply he tilted his head upwards. Standing before him was a tall man wearing a large tan trench coat and a simple brown hat. Patrick blinked a few times more before noticing his face looked exactly like Dwayne's.

"Dwayne?" Patrick asked as he tried to stand.

Dwayne put out a hand and Patrick let out an agonizing scream as he was forced back to his knees.

"You will kneel before your Master." Dwayne ominously stated in a deep, frightening voice.

Patrick felt something strange happening inside his head . . . something was literally inside of him! He couldn't feel anything physically, but it was inside his mind, sifting through his memories.

"What are you doing to me?" Patrick hissed.

Dwayne stepped forward, "Learning your secrets."

After a moment Dwayne forced Patrick to his feet and looked straight into his eyes, "You have been plotting. You wish to use me for your own personal gain. You wish to give our knowledge to the lesser beings. I will not allow that."

"What are you**—**"

Patrick felt his lips forced shut, "I do not care, and we must act. Your kind has destroyed the apex race. Your kind has ruined this planet. I am the last of my people."

Dwayne turned to the endless gray around them, "To be defeated by such inferior creatures . . . but it is irrelevant now." He turned back to Patrick and again met his gaze, "You will take me to a new planet, one filled with life no one has ever seen before, life that I can control and use. You will bring your facilities and begin saving my people. You will allow us to return to our former glory so we may once more save this galaxy by any means necessary."

Patrick shook his head, still unable to speak.

Dwayne stared at him, "You have no choice."

Patrick felt pain surge through him and he grabbed his head with his hands. Still unable to make any noises, he trashed for a moment, desperately trying to save his mind. But he suddenly stopped, put his hands to his side, and looked at Dwayne once more. He smiled and slowly nodded.

"We have much to do Patrick, do not disappoint."

Patrick opened his mouth and looked at the Leviathan projection in the eye, "Yes, Master."

* * *

**Author's endnote: Oh Leviathans, why must you always ruin everyone's fun!? I hope this short little intro is a nice foreshadowing of future events in this little fic. *Spoiler alert* there will be Shepard-Tali next chapter, because no one can get enough of those two! :D At least I can't! :D Anyway, I'm glad to be back and I hope you review, follow, favorite, etc. and I'll see you next chapter!**


	2. A Reason to Hope

**Chapter 2 has arrived! I'm very excited about this chapter, because Tali and Shepard living happily on Rannoch means one more thing that I'm sure you can guess! :D Anyway, Mass Effect is owned by Bioware, so please enjoy!**

* * *

Ch.2: A Reason to Hope

_One week later, Rannoch_

_Commander Shepard_

* * *

Life had a way of being brutal to ex-Commander John William Shepard Jr. Losing his family and friends on Mindoir, his squad on Akuze, and many friends during the Reaper and Leviathan wars . . . it wasn't something that most people could handle . . . but he had endured it all. He pushed past everything the galaxy threw at him . . . no matter the cost. Today was different though, today made every painful memory and heartbreaking loss feel worth it. Today he would become more than a Commander or a symbol . . . today he would become a father.

Shepard took a step towards the glass and peered into the nursery for what felt like the millionth time. Young Quarian infants lay in rows of cribs, each in tiny bubbles and little diapers. Most of them were sleeping with cute smiles on their faces, oblivious to just how much their parents sacrificed. The wars had been brutal, and far too many people had died because of them…

"John?" Tali spoke, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Shepard turned to his wife and smiled, "Yes Tali?"

She looked into the nursery again before facing Shepard, "Keelah . . . I can't believe we're really doing this. Us, becoming parents…"

Shepard stepped forward and gently put his hands on her shoulders, "We don't have to do this if you're not ready."

Tali shook her head and looked down, "No, I'm ready, I just . . . I never thought we'd make it this far."

Shepard raised his hand and lightly lifted her chin to look into her eyes, "But we did love, we made it."

Tali's eyes brightened slightly through her face mask; he knew she was smiling, "We did…"

Shepard wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, turning his head to the nursery again, "So, do any of them catch your eye?"

Tali rested her head on his shoulder and scanned the nursery, "I don't know, maybe we should go inside."

Keeping his arm around her Shepard walked over to the door and opened it, revealing the director of the orphanage. The old Quarian woman perked up upon seeing them.

She cleared her throat and spoke, her Quarian accent and aged voice mixing in an interesting manner, "What did you think of our little angels?"

Shepard smiled and pulled Tali a little closer, "It's kinda' hard to pick from out here. Do you think we can go inside?"

The director nodded and hobbled towards the door, gesturing for them to follow, "Of course dear, just promise to be quiet. It's their nap time after all."

The director opened the door and went inside, moving next to the closest baby in the room, "This is little Senei, just look at how cute she is."

Tali and Shepard walked up to the crib and examined the small infant. She lay on her back, her two small arms spread wide.

"She's pretty cute." Tali whispered.

The director hobbled to the next crib, clasping her hands together at the sight, "And this is baby Ver, he can be a little different but he's so cute."

Shepard heard a small hiccup and turned to another crib; a little baby was stretching inside of it. He rubbed Tali's shoulder once and let his arm fall to his side. He walked up to the baby and smiled at her. The baby looked at him with wide eyes, let out a bubbly laugh, and started wiggling her arms. As gently as possible he put a hand into one of the gloves on the sides of the bubble and touched one of her hands, lightly rubbing it. The baby continued smiling and began studying his hand; she had probably never even seen a human before.

"What's her name?" Shepard asked as the director and Tali walked over to him.

"Oh, she doesn't have a name. Her mother died in childbirth and her father died in battle. She is an orphan."

Tali stepped next to Shepard and examined the baby for a moment. She then reached out her hand and carefully touched the baby's other hand. The baby let out another bubbly laugh and turned to her, still smiling merrily.

"She's beautiful…" Tali said as she leaned in closer, taking in the baby's every detail.

"She is…" Shepard agreed as he continued watching the infant.

Shepard let go of the baby's hand and put his arm around Tali again. Tali continued holding the baby's other hand, mesmerized by its tiny, delicate size.

Suddenly a small rumble was heard and the baby's smile faded. She let out a cry and tears began falling from her eyes. Tali let go of the baby's hand and began nervously wringing her hands.

"Oh Keelah, I'm so sorry, I didn't, I mean I don't, I…" Tali rambled as she leaned into Shepard and looked towards the floor.

"Shh, it's ok dear." The director pulled out a bottle and grabbed the feeding tube connected to the baby's bubble. She quickly connected the bottle to the tube and the milk began pouring out as the baby started nursing. "She's just hungry, child, you didn't do anything."

The baby began calming down as she drank the milk. Tali took a deep breath and put her hands to her sides, "Sorry, I'm just so nervous…"

The director nodded as she fed the baby, "Becoming a parent is a scary thing, child, but it is rewarding. I've spent my entire life taking care of children, it can get hectic and there have been frightening moments, but they bring so much joy. Just be calm child, I know you will be a great mother."

Tali shook her head, "How do you know that, you don't know me? I could make a mistake or…"

The director chuckled, "You are Tali'Shepard vas Normandy, the most famous Quarian alive. You've faced everything this galaxy can throw at you with your life-mate at your side. You will make a great mother."

"This isn't like a war, I could…" Tali protested as she pulled closer to Shepard.

Shepard lightly squeezed his wife, interrupting her rambling, and spoke reassuringly, "It's alright, I'm here. Together we can do anything my love."

Tali nodded lightly, "I know, it's just . . . this is so . . . scary."

Shepard smirked, "When has something being scary ever stopped us? It was scary fighting the Collectors, Reapers and Leviathans, it was scary fighting Saren and the Geth . . . even being together was scary, but we did it, and it worked. This is just another adventure we will overcome together."

Tali rested her head on Shepard's shoulder, "Ok..."

The director shook her head and spoke with a smile in her voice, "How about I let you hold her dearie, would that make you feel any better?" The director pressed a few buttons on the bubble's terminal, and sub-bubble formed around the baby which the director picked up gently and stepped towards Tali, "Here, just hold her for a minute."

Tali stared at the baby for a moment, still leaning into Shepard. She then turned to face him and lightly wrung her hands, "Maybe you should hold her first, she likes you more and…"

Shepard smirked and pulled her into a hug, interrupting her rambling, "Shh, it's ok honey; she doesn't like either of us more. Just hold her and you'll see."

He tapped his forehead to her faceplate and smiled at her; he knew she was very nervous about all of this. He was nervous himself. He feared that he would hurt the child if he held her. Tali was probably feeling the same.

Tali nodded and turned back to the director. She hesitated for a moment before taking a step towards the child, her hands still wringing. She then took a deep breath and slowly reached her arms out to hold the young baby. The director nodded and gently placed the child into Tali's arms. Tali pulled the child to her breast and stared at it for a moment. The child was finished with the bottle and returned Tali's stare with her wide, innocent eyes.

Tali's eyes brightened slightly and she began carefully rocking the child back and forth in her arms. After a short time the child's eyes grew heavy and, with a tiny yawn, she closed them, leaning her head into Tali's arms.

Shepard watched Tali as she gently rocked. The way she held the child, the way her eyes brightened at the sight of her, and her overall happy stance told Shepard all he needed to know. Today he was going to fulfill a wish he never dreamed was possible.

"We'll take her." Shepard whispered as he moved to Tali's side.

Tali nodded lightly as she continued watching the child. The director perked up and clasped her hands together, looking at Tali holding the baby.

"Excellent choice dears, you fit together wonderfully. I told you you'd make a great mother." She then turned to Shepard, "All we need to do is finish some paperwork and she's yours to take home."

The director motioned for Shepard to follow her as she walked towards the door. He rubbed Tali's back and took one last look at the sleeping child before stepping out the door with the director.

Shepard followed the director through a bright, short corridor until they reached an opened doorway. Inside there was a small desk, a few chairs, and a window with a view of the surrounding city. The director took a seat behind the desk and pulled out a datapad.

She handed it to Shepard and cleared her throat, "I need you to read over that entirely before I can give the child to you, dear."

Shepard skimmed through it for a minute, "This is the longest contract I've ever seen!"

The director nodded, "We have quite a few additional rules for any parents who aren't Quarian. It's not because you're alien, we just want to make sure the child doesn't get any of your food in her system. I'm sure you know how dangerous exposure to most things can be to us. All you have to do is promise to take care of her as a Quarian should be taken care of, but please read it over thoroughly."

Shepard read a few lines before looking at the director again, "It says 'both parents.' Should Tali be here with me?"

The director sighed, "Technically yes, but I don't have the heart to ask your wife to leave that child. She seemed very happy in there, and I trust you'll tell her everything she needs to know when you leave today."

Shepard smirked, "Yeah, she was happy. I'd rather let her enjoy that than make her read a hundred page contract."

"I'm glad we agree, dear, now please read." The director said as she pulled out another datapad and began typing.

Shepard silently read the contract for a few minutes, but quickly began drifting off. The text was making him drowsy, and soon he turned his eyes from it. He then saw his wife through the open door. She still stood in the same place with the same brightened glow in her eyes; she lifted a hand and gently rubbed the child's head through the clear bubble. He smiled at the sight and returned his attention to the datapad; it wasn't a fun read, but he would read it for her and the child.

Shepard continued reading the contract for a good thirty minutes, not stopping once as he scrolled through the pages. He then reached the bottom of the contract, signed it, and set the datapad on the desk.

The director set her own datapad down and looked at Shepard, "Finished dear?"

Shepard nodded and the director picked up the datapad. She checked the signature and held it at her side as she stood up and looked out the door at Tali and the child.

She then turned back to Shepard, "I'll just need your wife's signature and a name for the baby and you can be on your way, Captain Shepard."

Shepard stood up and walked out of the office with the director behind him. The director stopped at the door and closed it behind him, giving them privacy. Shepard stepped towards his wife and gently wrapped an arm around her. Tali leaned her head on his shoulder with her eyes still on the baby.

"Where were you, my captain?" Tali whispered.

Shepard rubbed her side, "Just finishing some technicalities, she's almost ready to come home." He kissed the top of her helmet, "Have you thought of a name?"

"Jane." Tali said quietly.

Shepard stood silently for a moment, slightly confused by Tali's suggestion, "Jane? But that's a human name Tali."

"I know, John, but that's why it's perfect." She leaned into Shepard and sighed, "When you told me about your sister, I could tell she meant a lot to you. You did everything you could to protect her, and her death hurt badly. But she's with the Ancestors now, and her memory can live on in our child as well."

Shepard nodded and studied the child once more before speaking, "Are you sure? With a human name she might be made fun of."

Tali giggled, "Shepard, her father's the savior of the galaxy, so I think the kids will be nice to her."

Shepard sighed, "Or she'll be an outcast."

"No." Tali turned to Shepard and cupped his cheek with her free hand, "She'll be our child, and she'll live a happy life. Don't doubt that for a second my love."

Shepard smiled as her fingers caressed his cheek, "I don't Tali, and I like the name Jane, I just . . . are you sure you'd want that?"

Tali looked at the baby again, "I want this, Shepard. It just feels right..." She lifted her head and looked in Shepard's eyes, "Like being with you."

"Ok…" Shepard whispered as his smile grew, "Let's go tell the director the good news."

Shepard moved towards the door and opened it, gesturing for Tali to walk out. Still carrying the child Tali stepped into the hallway and stood next to the director. Shepard followed her and stood next to her.

The director handed the datapad to Shepard, "So, are you ready to give her a name?"

"Yes, we are." Shepard said while he typed 'Jane'Shepard nar Rannoch' into the datapad.

"Ok Captain Shepard, then all we need is a signature from Tali and you can take her home."

Tali looked up from Jane and tilted her head, "What?"

The director laughed, "Don't worry child, you just need to sign something. I can hold her while you do."

Tali pulled the baby closer to herself and shook her head, "No, John should hold her."

The director nodded, "Of course dear, that's fine."

Shepard handed the datapad to the director as Tali turned to face him. She smiled as Shepard slowly took the baby from her arms.

"Keelah, how long is this?" Tali said, surprised as she looked over the contract.

Shepard sighed, "You don't have to read it, just sign it Tali."

"But I need to know what I'm signing, John." Tali explained as she started reading it.

Shepard walked over to her and kissed the side of her helmet, "You trust me, right Tali?"

Tali laughed and turned her head to face him, "Of course, John, more than anyone."

Shepard smirked, "Then you don't want to read it, I already did and nothing was wrong."

"Oh, you already read it?"

Shepard nodded.

She signed the contract and handed the datapad back to the director, then hugged Shepard, "I'm sorry, I didn't know, but I trust you."

The director checked the datapad over and nodded, "Everything's in order then, dears. I'll get you one of our going away gifts and you can be on your way."

She walked over to a door and opened it, revealing a room filled with little baskets of basic baby supplies. She grabbed the nearest one and hobbled back to Shepard and Tali, handing the basket to Tali, "Here, now take good care of her, she's yours now."

Shepard and Tali both nodded and they began walking down the hallway towards the exit and their vehicle. Shepard kept his eyes on his new daughter as they pushed through the doorway and into the warm sunshine of Rannoch.

He smiled at his new daughter and placed her in the car seat. He was a father, an actual father! That one fact gave him a happiness he had rarely felt, for today he knew he had a future beyond death. After so much death, destruction, loss, and hardship, he had finally become a father, and it filled him with joy.

He took his place in the driver's seat of the skycar and Tali got in next to the baby, looking in the basket with a smile. Shepard watched his wife's excitement as she looked at a few datapads on how to raise babies and what to feed them. As the skycar lifted up Shepard kept one thought in his head, one thought that he had never dared to believe before: he could finally be happy and live his life in peace. He didn't have to fight anymore.

But sadly for John, life was brutal…

* * *

**Author's endnote: Jane'Shepard nar Rannoch, bet you didn't see that coming! :D Shepard and Tali having a kid=such high levels of awesome I can't even describe it! (thumbs up to The Wandering Reader for the Shepard-Tali baby name suggestions! :)) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review, favorite, follow, etc., it helps to know who is enjoying or not enjoying the story and why. Any constructive criticism is more than welcome too! :) Anyway, Keelah Se'lai good people, and I hope to see you next chapter!**


	3. The Station

**Chapter 3 is here! :) Let's get to it: Mass Effect is owned by Bioware, so enjoy!**

* * *

Ch.3: The Station

_SIF Enigma_

_Patrick Knight_

* * *

"Senate Investigation Fleet Enigma to Station Alpha requesting docking permission, over." Patrick hailed into the comm.

There was a moment of silence, then the traffic controller responded, "IFF cleared, welcome home Enigma. Proceed to docking bay 3."

The pilot began maneuvering the ship towards the docking bay as the bay doors slowly opened. Through Patrick's eyes, the Leviathan observed the colossal station. The station itself was made up of four large hanger bays that were connected to a large, spherical central hub. Its size told Leviathan all it needed to know: there would be many for it to control here.

The Enigma flew into the station and docked inside. The hanger bay doors closed as machines and people began flooding inside, all seemingly eager to see the results of the expedition.

_They would make the perfect slaves for its purposes!_

Patrick exited the helm and opened an airlock with an object in his hands. He walked outside to greet an admiral and several scientists.

The admiral saluted him. "You've done us proud, son."

Patrick nodded._ These lesser creatures were so foolish…_

A Salarian scientist eyed the object for a moment. "Is that . . . a Leviathan artifact?"

Patrick nodded again.

The Salarian moved closer, already scanning the object, "Glad the Leviathans died, this will be useful. How they communicated through these objects is still a mystery," he turned off his omni-tool and continued, "here's hoping we unlock the secret."

Patrick smirked and spoke in the Leviathan's deep, menacing voice, "You will not."

The admiral and the scientists each let out cries of pain as the Leviathan penetrated their minds. They struggled for a moment before their eyes glazed over slightly and their expressions became blank.

The workers below them let out similar cries as the Leviathan solidified its control over the station. The other ships had each landed in separate parts of the station and each carried artifacts. In less than a minute all of the personnel on Station Alpha became pawns to the Leviathan.

Through the eyes of its slaves the Leviathan began searching for specific equipment. It searched for cloning facilities, materials for more artifacts, galaxy maps, and anything else the lesser creatures knew about its people. After a short time it was satisfied and broadcast a command through each of its slave's minds.

_You will find me a new world, one that supports life yet is still uncharted. You will build new artifacts, enough to assume control over an entire world. You will also research how to save my people. Cloning, reconstruction, or any other method that saves the apex race will ensure your eternal happiness in the New Leviathan Empire._

In unison, its slaves replied, 'Yes, Master' and began their work.

Through the eyes of one of its many slaves the Leviathan began reading a report on the station. The report said the station was a top secret research facility specifically sanctioned for researching technology left behind after the Reaper and Leviathan wars. Some of the Senate's greatest secrets lay within the station…

The Leviathan recognized this victory and turned its attention back to the scientists. They were grabbing samples from the dead Leviathans and running tests on them. Some of them had already begun researching how to resurrect his brethren. The Leviathan recognized this victory as well.

It then turned its attention to the slaves working on the maps. Apparently an obscure relay was discovered just days before the Reaper invasion and most records to it were destroyed. One record survived, however, and it even described a possible life-bearing world. The victories were becoming greater.

Finally it turned its attention to the slaves building new artifacts. They were all hard at work taking apart certain elements from their useless supplies and converting them into parts for an artifact. The Leviathan would not share the complete formula with any one slave, however; even the apex race had to be careful.

The Leviathan suddenly felt something tug at its control of one of the slaves; one of them was trying to fight. Annoyed, the Leviathan entered the slave's mind…

* * *

_Unknown Location_

* * *

The Leviathan, still wearing the tan trench coat and brown hat, stepped towards the Asari. The shallow waves lightly bounced on its feet in the endless gray. The only difference was the Leviathan's face, it projected the Asari's Salarian mate.

"Chaells?" The Asari asked, surprised.

"You resist, but you will fail." The Leviathan spoke.

"What? Chaells, you have to help me! It's trying to steal my mind!" the Asari pleaded as she tried to crawl closer to the Leviathan projection.

The Leviathan stopped her in her tracks, forcing her down. "You will bend before your Master."

The Asari cried out as she tried to stand. "You can't do this! We're not your slaves!"

"I can, and you are." The Leviathan stated as it forced itself deeper into the Asari's mind.

"No, no!" The Asari screamed as the Leviathan wormed through her every thought and memory.

She continued to struggle fruitlessly as the Leviathan sifted through her darkest secrets. After another moment she stopped struggling and lifted her glazed eyes and blank face to the Leviathan projection.

"I'm ready to serve you, Master."

"Good. Do not disappoint me again." The Leviathan ordered as the surroundings began blurring away…

* * *

_Station Alpha_

* * *

The Leviathan watched as its slaves continued working on their assigned projects. Someday soon, the entire galaxy would be under the control of its rightful masters. Someday soon, the tribute would flow once more for the apex race. Someday soon, peace would finally reign again…

* * *

**Author's endnote: First the ship, now the entire station!? D: That Leviathan is stirring up some serious stuff, when will it end? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always reviews, follows, favorites, etc. are more than welcome! :) See you next chapter!**


	4. Family

**Chapter 4 time! As always Mass Effect is owned by Bioware, so please enjoy! Please note any Khelish words I use will be defined at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

Ch.4: Family

_Rannoch, 5 years later_

_John Shepard_

* * *

"Can you tell me another story, daddy?" Jane'Shepard asked as her father tucked her in for the night.

"Which one, sweetheart?" John smiled and stroked her forehead.

Storytelling had become a custom between John and his daughter. Every night she would ask for another story, and every night he would tell her one. Most nights he would tell a story with Tali by his side, but she had recently begun working late since both the Conclave and Admiralty Board were close to getting a government figured out for Rannoch, so for the past few nights, it has been just he and his little Jane.

Jane returned his smile, her eyes filled with wonder, "The one where you, mommy, and Uncle Gari blow up the Reaper!"

John chuckled, "We blew up a couple Reapers, sweetie, you're going to have to be more specific."

Jane looked down for a moment, thinking deeply, "The one in the Co-collicter-collectir Base."

"You mean the Collector Base?"

Jane's eyes lit up and she turned her head back to her father. "Yeah, the one right after you learned you loved mommy!"

Shepard's smile grew at that detail. "That one again? This has to be the fourth time I've told it to you, sweetie."

"Please daddy!" She stuck out her lip and looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

Shepard sighed in feigned defeat, "Ok, I'll tell it again, but only because I love you."

"Yay!" Jane bounced as her smile returned.

"Well, there we were, at the heart of the Collector Base. Your mommy, Uncle Gari, and I were all staring at a scary monster called a Reaper. It was shaped almost exactly like a human, but it was made out of metal like the Geth."

"So the Geth are like the Reapers?" Jane tilted her head.

John shook his head. "No, but they're both made out of metal. The Geth are friendly, and helped make sure you," he poked her nose lightly. "Don't have to wear a suit like your mom."

"But I like mommy's suit, it feels neat!"

John patted her head. "I agree, sweetie, but your mommy and I are glad you don't have to wear one. Now let's get back to the story. Where was I?" He stroked his chin.

"The Reaper was made of metal!" Jane answered.

Shepard nodded. "Right, the Reaper was made of metal. It was connected to the walls by glass pipes, and we had to shoot each of them to defeat the Reaper. Uncle Gari covered me and mommy as we shot the pipes with our guns. I actually only shot one of the tubes, your mom was able to hit the rest without me."

"So mommy's a better shot than you?"

John chuckled again. "I think we're even, sweetie, but your mommy was very determined that day."

Jane's eyes lit up brighter. "And why was that?"

"Well," he sighed happily, "it was the same day we realized just how much we loved each other."

"That was the first day you kissed her?"

Shepard laughed and turned his head towards the window. "Yeah . . . kissed and hugged without a mask in the way."

"Then what happened?"

Shepard turned back to his daughter. "Then the Reaper fell off of the wall and into a big pit. I thought we had killed it, but in just a few minutes it came back, and it . . . wasn't happy. It was massive, and we didn't have much time to fight it, but that didn't stop us. When we tried to shoot it, however, we didn't leave a scratch; that is until your mom found a 'weak point' that we began exploiting."

"So mommy was smarter than you and Uncle Gari?"

"I didn't say that, sweetie," he chuckled and shook his head, "even if it's true."

Jane giggled.

"Are you trying to make fun of me, baby girl?" John asked playfully.

"I was just remembering the coffee machine, daddy."

John placed a hand on his forehead and sighed, a small smile still on his face, "Please don't remind me…"

"But it was so funny, daddy!"

"I got electrocuted, sweetheart. Three times!"

Jane giggled again. "Your hair was stuck up on your head and you smelled like meat!"

"You know it did hurt pretty badly," Shepard retorted, trying his best to get the humorous memory out of her head.

Jane wasn't listening, however, "Mommy was really funny when she found you, too. She was so mad at you for trying to fix it."

"It wasn't because he was trying to fix it," Tali said as she entered the room and crossed her arms, "It was because he was trying to fix it _while _it was plugged in."

John shrugged and smirked as his helmetless wife entered the room. "Rookie mistake right?"

Tali shook her head and smiled. "Sometimes, John…"

John walked over to his wife and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I know honey; I'll try to be more careful," then added sarcastically, "who would've thought something that was turned off could still have power though?"

Tali sighed and smiled at John.

"Don't be mad at daddy, mommy, he's not smart like you." Jane said as she pushed her blankets aside and moved towards the edge of the bed.

"Alright, you're gonna get it now!" John teased as he turned to his daughter and began tickling her.

She giggled merrily as Shepard tickled her stomach.

"This is what you get for making fun of me, you little monster," he continued

"I'm sorry, daddy!" Jane said through her giggles.

"Good girl," John pulled his hands away from her stomach and allowed her to get back under her sheets.

Jane nestled in, then asked, "Story now?"

Shepard crossed his arms in mock indignation,. "If you promise to stop making fun of me."

Jane pouted, "Ok…"

"Can I help?" Tali asked as she stepped next to John.

"Of course, honey." Shepard kissed her cheek and put an arm around her. "We were just talking about the Reaper in the Collector Base, when you found the Reaper's weak point."

"Keelah…" Tali shook her head. "That thing just didn't want to stop, did it?"

John sighed. "Not at all, we were all running low on thermal clips when we finally stopped it."

"What's a thermal clip?" Jane asked.

"It's what lets our guns fire, sweetie." John answered, "We put them in our guns to make sure they don't overheat while firing."

"Ok, then what?"

Tali cleared her throat. "Well, your father, Garrus, and I fought it for a while, all of us focusing our fire on its weak points while fighting Collectors on the side. Eventually it began exploding and it threw its arm out at our platforms."

John nodded. "The arm hit our platforms and they began falling into the pit below us. In the confusion your mother lost her footing and began falling towards the pit, so I jumped after her, reaching as far as my arm could reach to catch her. At the last possible second I caught her hand as she fell off the platform and pulled her to safety before all of the platforms fell completely."

Tali rested her head on Shepard's shoulder. "You were always there to save me, my heroic captain."

Shepard kissed her head. "You saved me that day too, Tali, remember?"

"I do." Tali sighed. "Seeing you dangling from the Normandy like that was terrifying."

Shepard lifted his hand and lightly brushed a strand of hair away from Tali's eyes. "I felt the same way when you were falling, but luckily we made it out safely."

"Ahem." Jane cleared her throat. "Story?"

Shepard turned back to his daughter. "Impatient aren't we? Anyway, the platforms fell and the Reaper was destroyed. I landed under a beam but I managed to push it off of me quickly. Uncle Garrus was slumped on the floor, but when I turned him over his eyes blinked open and he was able to stand. I then noticed your mother was trapped under another beam on the other side and I rushed over to get it off of her. It was heavy, but I pulled it off and got her out safely. Then Joker called us through the comms and told us everyone was waiting and safe, so we bolted through the base to escape."

"While we were doing that, a Reaper named Harbinger tried intimidating us by telling us we had 'the attention of those infinitely _your_ greater.'" Tali laughed. "How infinitely great are you now?"

John chuckled. "Yeah, Harbinger sure tried to scare us, but it didn't do anything to us. Joker had his rifle out and was covering us as we ran towards the Normandy. Garrus and mom both made it to the Normandy before a huge beam flew down from the ceiling and smashed into the platforms. I didn't have a choice so I ran as fast as I could to the edge of the still working platform and jumped towards the ship. If your mother hadn't helped me up I don't know if I would've made it, but we were all able to get back into the Normandy."

Tali began speaking, "We still weren't safe though, the base had just went critical, meaning it was about to explode! Joker got into the helm and pushed the Normandy to full speed as the base turned into a massive fireball behind us. But we had done it, we had destroyed the Collectors and saved the galaxy . . . but the Reapers were still coming."

"But it was a victory, and it saved a lot of lives."

Jane looked at Shepard as the story came to a close. "So, what happened next?"

John patted Jane's head lightly. "We'll save that story for another night, sweetheart."

Jane nodded and pulled her covers over herself again. "Ok daddy."

John lightly kissed Jane's forehead. "Goodnight, sweetie."

"Goodnight, daddy."

Shepard and Tali both walked out of the room into the hallway. Tali placed a hand on the light switch and turned it off. "Good night, _Serie_."

Jane closed her bioluminescent eyes. "Goodnight, mommy."

John smiled at Tali and began closing the door.

"Wait, daddy?"

John poked his head into the doorway, pushing the door back open. "Yes, Jane?"

"Do you think I'll ever have adventures like you and mommy did?"

John looked down at the floor, contemplating what he should say. "You'll have a good life, Jane, I know that. I don't know if you'll have adventures like your mother and I did, but I do know that no matter what, life is an adventure, so you're already in one right now."

Jane closed her eyes again. "Ok, daddy, goodnight."

"Goodnight." John whispered as he shut the door.

John turned to Tali as the door closed and continued to whisper, "I thought you were going to be home late."

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Tali asked as she lightly stroked Shepard's arm.

"You know I am, I just thought those stuck-up admirals liked to keep you all to themselves."

"Keelah, have I really been gone that much?" Tali's gaze lowered. "I'm so sorry that I've been coming home so late and leaving so early, but they need me there until the new government finally stabilizes. Then the Admiralty Board will be obsolete and I can stop worrying, but until then I just . . . I have to help."

"I know, Tali." Shepard hugged her and kissed her softly. "I know how that feels, worrying about the future of an entire people, but you've done amazing work so far. They're lucky to have you."

"Thank you, John, but I . . . I want to be here, with you, Jane, and the new baby. I missed Jane's first steps and first words because of the damn Admiralty Board; I don't want that to happen with Val too." Tali lowered her head and looked away.

Shepard gently placed his hand on Tali's chin and turned her eyes to his. "I recorded it for you, Tali, you didn't miss anything."

Tali pushed away from Shepard and shook her head. "But I did, I was too focused on work and rebuilding, I missed what really mattered to me."

Shepard stepped forward and pulled her back into a hug. "Tali, it's ok, you've been doing great things. Without you the Geth integration wouldn't have gone nearly as smoothly, and your ideas on the new government are ingenious."

Tali sighed. "If those bosh'tets hadn't debated this for so long I wouldn't have to worry so much. The stress is almost unbearable sometimes…"

He began caressing her sides. "Ya know, if you're so stressed out, I'm sure we could do something to make you . . . feel better."

Tali laughed and responded breathily. "And what would you suggest we do?"

Shepard moved his head next to her ear and whispered, "Maybe we should go to our soundproof room and find out."

"Ok my captain." Tali kissed his cheek and took hold of his hand, pulling him towards their room.

They walked into their room and shut the door behind them. Tali let go of his hand and walked over to their desk.

"Let's just make sure the baby monitor is on and . . . done." She said as she lifted the small device and turned it on. "Now . . . where were we?"

Shepard placed his hands on Tali's hips and pulled her close. "I think we were right here."

Tali wrapped her leg around him and bit her lip. Shepard then kissed her passionately and pulled her even closer to him. After a moment their lips parted and Tali pulled him back onto the bed before giving him a passionate kiss of her own. Shepard's hands roamed freely on her body as he searched for the section seals of her suit. He unlocked the seals one at a time as he continued kissing her; though it took a long time to get her suit off, he didn't complain in the least. Every section of skin he revealed he would caress, telling her through his touch that everything she had he cared about. Every second he had to wait was worth it as well, for feeling her skin on his was pure ecstasy. She was soft, yet firm, and simply melted from his touch. After a short time period Shepard removed the last section seal of her suit; Tali lay fully exposed to him on the bed.

Shepard pulled back from their kisses to take her all in once again; each time she was with him was a treasure, a wondrous experience of pleasure and love, and he would savor it. She noticed him pulling back from their kiss and blushed slightly as he looked her over; despite being married, Tali still seemed surprised when he complimented her and would sometimes feel shy when he wasn't touching her. She was so modest…

"You're so beautiful, Tali." Shepard whispered as he stroked her bare thigh.

Her blush deepened and she smiled, "Would you mind showing me how beautiful you think I am?"

Shepard climbed back onto her and kissed her passionately. "I don't mind at all, my love."

They continued kissing each other as Tali fumbled for his belt. After a moment she unhooked it and pulled it loose before going for the buttons on his pants.

Suddenly a loud cry blasted through the baby monitor, shattering the moment completely. Tali pulled her hands back from John.

Shepard sighed as he put his belt back on, "Stay right there, I'll get him."

Shepard reluctantly left the bed, and Tali, and walked out of their room towards Val's room with the baby basket in his hand. He moved towards the bed and lifted the baby Quarian's bubble up.

"What is it, son?" John asked as he pulled the bottle out of the basket. "Are you hungry?"

Val just sniffled in his arms and tried to reach for the bottle.

"I thought so, here." Shepard placed the bottle in the bubble and Val began nursing.

Val's eyes stopped watering as he drank the milk. In a few minutes he stopped nursing and yawned before resting his head on Shepard's arm and falling asleep. Shepard placed his son back in his crib and silently walked out of the room and towards his own.

He crept into his room and closed the door. He began pulling off his belt as he walked up to the bed; Tali had the covers over her.

"Tali." John whispered as he lifted the blanket and laid under it; Tali didn't move. "Tali?"

John lifted the blanket from her face and saw her eyes were closed; she was sleeping soundly with a smile on her face. He didn't remember the last time she had had a good night's rest, so he just laid down next to her, trying his best not to disturb her further. After a moment she shifted and put an arm around him in her sleep. He delighted in feeling her holding him, even if she wasn't awake, and felt himself slowly succumb to his own exhaustion. It hadn't been the greatest of days on the farm, but like every day with her, it had a happy ending…

* * *

**Author's endnote: The Shepard family has grown! :D Jane and Val, the Shepard children, I love it! I wonder what I have in store next… Anyway, thanks for reading so far, and remember any reviews, favorites, follows, etc., are greatly appreciated! Keelah se'lai everyone, and I hope to see you next chapter!**

**P.s. I hope no one was offended by Shepard and Tali's hugging and kissing in the bed, but they are married after all! :D Worry not, however, I will keep it T rated.**

**Serei: Khelish word for sweetheart, literal translation: 'my darling child.'**


	5. The Past

**Chapter 5! Yippee! Sorry about the wait, I was doing too many other things and didn't have time to write. :D As always Mass Effect is owned by Bioware, so please enjoy!**

* * *

Ch.5: The Past

_Rannoch_

_John Shepard_

* * *

Shepard sighed as he awoke in the bed. He grumbled quietly and reached his arm over to the other side of the bed, sleepily searching for his wife. His hand touched only sheets and he grumbled again. Her side was empty. He grudgingly sat up and blinked the sleep from his eyes. Tali wasn't in the room at all. He slowly slid out of bed and stretched. He then put some clothes on and walked out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen.

He trotted down the steps and a delicious smell stopped him in his tracks. He took a deep breath, letting the aroma fill his nostrils, and let it out, sighing happily. He walked into the kitchen and smiled at the sight before him: his son was sitting in his bubble-compatible booster seat, curiously watching the girls as they stood near the oven. Tali held a frying pan over the stove, slowly pushing the eggs inside of it around with her spatula, and Jane was standing next to her, watching her mother cook.

John crossed his arms and leaned on the doorframe, his smile growing. After a moment he cleared his throat and Jane and Tali turned their heads to look at him.

"Daddy!" Jane exclaimed as she rushed over and hugged him.

"Hey, good morning sweetheart," he said as he leaned over and returned her hug.

"You're up too early, daddy! Mommy wanted to surpruse you!" Jane smiled and pulled back from her father.

John chuckled as he patted her on the head. "It's surprise, sweetheart."

"Sur-prise! Ok, daddy!" She walked over to Val and took the seat next to him.

Shepard walked over to his wife and kissed her on the cheek. "Why didn't you wake me, honey?"

Tali smiled and leaned into him, keeping her eyes on the food. "I thought I could surprise you with some breakfast in bed. Like you did for me last month."

Shepard smirked. "You know how light of a sleeper I am without you."

Tali sighed and nodded lightly, whispering softly to him. "I know . . . Bosh'tet."

Shepard shook his head and kissed her cheek again. "Thanks for trying, honey."

"You're welcome." She said as she continued cooking, "Now go sit down, your food is almost ready."

"Yes ma'am." He walked over to the table and sat down next to his daughter.

Jane turned her attention from her cereal to her father. "Daddy, guess what!?"

John turned his head to face her with feigned surprise, "What?"

"I had a dream last night, daddy!" She said excitedly as she bounced in her chair.

"Oh yeah? What kind of dream?"

"A dream where I was a capain of a ship like you! I fought Babarian terrorusts, Husks, and a bunch of mean bad guys! Then I saved the galaxy like you did!"

Shepard chuckled. "It's _captain_, sweetheart, but it sounded like quite the adventure. I've gotta' ask though, what's a Babarian terrorust?"

"They're those four eyed awiens that wanted to blow up the planet with a big space rock!"

"Oh, you mean Batarian terrorists." He shook his head and smiled at his daughter, "I'd like to think the Batarians aren't like that anymore, but if they are I'm sure you'll be able to stop them."

Jane's smile grew and her eyes brightened slightly, "Thanks, daddy!"

"Now finish your cereal, breakfast is the most important meal of the day after all."

"Ok!" She grabbed her spoon and began eating her food again.

Shepard turned back to the table just in time to see the plate of eggs being placed in front of him by Tali.

He grabbed his fork and smiled at Tali. "Thanks honey."

Tali sat down across from him and returned his smile, "You're welcome, I hope you enjoy it."

John took a forkful of eggs and took a bite. They were scrambled, cooked thoroughly, and had just a pinch of salt and pepper on them; they were just the way he liked them.

John smiled at his wife. "Mmm, these are amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it." Tali smiled and perked up as she started eating some Dextro fruit.

They continued eating for a while. Shepard spoke about the new season and the newest antics of his Geth assistants McDonald and Tractor. Tali talked about the voting for the new government coming up. Jane didn't pay much attention to either of them and started playing with her spoon, pretending it was a ship and the little pieces of cereal on it were her and her crew.

While talking to his wife Shepard noticed his daughter and smiled. He remembered long ago when he was just like her, dreaming of adventure, friendship, and happiness . . . his dreams had come true, but the cost was something he didn't like to think about. So much death . . . he shook these thoughts from his head and continued listening to his wife.

After they finished their meals, Shepard grabbed the plates and bowls and set them in the dishwasher.

Tali then walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be home early again today." She whispered seductively into his ear, "And tonight, I won't be tired."

John turned to her and hugged her, pulling her close, "I'm looking forward to it already."

He pulled back to look her in the eyes, then they kissed. Tali then let go and walked towards the door, grabbing her helmet and faceplate and putting them on. She waved goodbye to Jane, Val, and John and left the house, heading for the skycar. Shepard waited for the hum of the skycar before picking up his son and feeding him with a bottle.

Val calmly nursed as Shepard held him; his son was so quiet, something that Jane hadn't always been as a baby. He loved her of course, but her crying had kept both him and his wife awake late many nights. He was glad Val, for the most part, was a lot quieter.

Then Shepard's omni-tool beeped. He set Val down in his chair and opened his messages. There was a message labeled urgent. Shepard curiously opened the message and read it over, it was a message from the Chancellor himself, asking him to call him on the QEC. Shepard exited the message and shot another message to one of his Geth assistants.

In less than a minute someone knocked on the door. Shepard opened it and smiled at his short Geth assistant McDonald.

"Shepard-Commander, what assistance do you need?" McDonald asked, its flashlight head scanning the room.

"I just need you to watch the kids while I'm in the QEC." Shepard answered, "They're both still sitting at the dining table."

"I will watch them, Shepard-Commander." The Geth said as he began walking out of the room and towards the dining table.

Shepard turned around and walked towards the basement door. This wasn't the first time McDonald had watched the kids, he knew the Geth would look after them well. He still wondered why the Geth had wanted to be named McDonald, but he wasn't going to argue with it, he was sure it had its reasons.

He opened the door to the basement and stepped down the stairs. The QEC was the first door on the left, and after entering, he tapped a few buttons and the holographic image of Chancellor Hackett appeared before him.

Shepard respectfully saluted. "Chancellor."

Hackett saluted back. "At ease, Shepard."

Shepard put his hand back to his side. "What can I do for you, sir?"

Hackett clasped his hands behind him, his face grim and serious. "Shepard, you know the end of the Reaper and Leviathan wars was exactly 5 years ago in one week correct?"

"Of course, sir," Shepard sighed, "and you want me to join the celebrations like last year."

One side of Hackett's mouth twitched in the hint of a smile, "Seeing you alive and happy can have quite an impact, Shepard." He took a deep breath. "Especially on a world you have . . . a history with."

"What?" Shepard raised his eyebrow.

"Alliance Command has . . . suggested we use the colony of Akuze for our celebration."

Shepard paled slightly at the mention of _that_ planet. "A-akuze?"

Hackett nodded. "Yes Shepard, it wasn't affected very much by either war and has actually been expanding while other planets rebuild. It is a great symbol of the galaxy's future."

"Why not London, or Sur'Kesh, or _anywhere_ else!"

Hackett sighed. "The Salarians don't think having a celebration on their territory is a good idea, there's still some bad blood between them and the Krogan. London is still a long way from being rebuilt. We don't have many options, Commander, and Akuze was the one Alliance Command chose. They also have a memorial of you there, which may have affected Command's decision."

"But Chancellor…"

Hackett raised his hand, silencing Shepard. "I let them decide, Shepard, and their decision is final. I've sent Kaidan Alenko and James Vega to pick you up in their ship."

Shepard perked up, "The Normandy?"

Hackett nodded again. "Yes, Shepard, they insisted on escorting you. Besides, you'll be the guest of honor, so having you on the safest ship in the galaxy is a good idea."

"But I haven't even accepted the invitation, Chancellor. I have a life, a family-"

"Your family is invited as well, seeing them with you would help everyone's morale."

Shepard knew he couldn't argue with Hackett, but that didn't stop him from trying. Akuze haunted him, and being on the surface again would only bring those memories back. He knew his squad didn't blame him for their death but . . . he had still lost 49 marines…

"But sir, Tali has duties here, I can't pull her from them."

Hackett countered immediately. "She can be the ceremony's Quarian ambassador. I'm sure the Conclave and Admiralty Board would both agree that sending one of their best would be a good move."

John sighed, "Ok . . . I'll talk to Tali and get back to you."

Hackett saluted. "Send a message to my assistant when you've figured everything out. The Normandy should arrive tomorrow."

Shepard saluted back. "Thank you, sir."

"Stay safe, Shepard. Hackett out." The Chancellor's hologram flickered and disappeared.

Shepard lowered his arm and stared at the blank QEC for a moment. Images flashed in his mind, images of Thesher Maws devouring soldiers, men and women melting as the acid hit them, and Red's sacrifice…

Shepard raised a hand to his forehead and pushed his hair back. How could he go back there, and for a party? Akuze was no place for a celebration of any kind…

He shook these thoughts from his head and opened his omni-tool. He began tapping at it, and in a few moments sent a message to Tali, telling her they needed to talk when she got home. He then took a deep breath and turned to the door. Maybe some work would ease his anxiety…

* * *

_Station Alpha_

_Leviathan_

* * *

The Leviathan hissed as its slaves rubbed more of the experimental medi-gel on its scars. Despite years of research, the medi-gel still stung horribly and didn't completely heal the wound. Through one of its slaves, the Leviathan watched as another regeneration attempt failed. These slaves were worthless; after five years they still couldn't revive its fallen brethren!

Disappointed, the Leviathan turned its attention to another batch of slaves; slaves that actually worked properly. They were talking to another Senate inspector, misleading her into believing everything was running smoothly. The inspector smiled as she returned to her shuttle and left; these primitive creatures were so easy to fool…

Leviathan then turned its attention to its favorite batch of slaves with a rush of satisfaction. If the medical slaves didn't finish soon, it would still go through with the plan. The galaxy had suffered long enough, it was time to end their nightmare . . . soon it would be time for the Leviathan Empire to return!

The slaves on Leviathan's new planet were new creatures, creatures no other species had ever seen before. They walked on four legs; their two arms were large, long, insect-like claws. They had heads similar to a praying mantis', but their eyes were blue and their exoskeleton was grayish-black. They also had fangs protruding from both sides of their jaw. They were thin, stealthy, and terrifying; the perfect foot soldiers for the Leviathan's plan.

It returned to its scientific slaves, forcing them to work faster. The Leviathan had patience, but the galaxy was recovering too quickly. If it didn't act soon, it knew its plan would fail, and it didn't have unlimited strength; controlling an entire planet was wearing it down. It needed its brethren, it needed more Leviathans…

Leviathan then noticed one of its slaves finishing designs for clones, and the Leviathan's satisfaction returned. If it could finally find a cloning facility, the plan would come to fruition. It then turned to three of the merc ships it had taken control of, ordering them to go to the Senate's 'secret' cloning facility in the Nubian Expanse. Its satisfaction increased as the ships began flying out of the station and towards the facility. Soon, the galaxy would know true peace again…

* * *

**Author's endnote: Alright, I'm back! I'll try not to make you guys wait so long, but I can't make any promises! :D Just remember reviews, follows, favorites, etc. are always more than appreciated! Keelah se'lai everyone, and I hope to see you next chapter!**

**P.s. if anyone knows an artist who takes commissions I'm looking for one to draw the creature I described. I'd like to make it the cover art for this story, so if you know anyone feel free to PM me! :)**


	6. The Normandy

**Chapter 6 is here! I'm just going to warn everyone that my new semester has just started and I'll probably have less time than usual to write, so updates might be even later… I'm sorry, but school does come first and my workload appears to be . . . larger than last semester. Anyway, Mass Effect is owned by Bioware, now please enjoy!**

* * *

Ch.6: The Normandy

_Rannoch_

_John Shepard_

* * *

Shepard kissed Jane's forehead as he finished tucking her in for the night, "Good night, Jane." He turned from her and began walking out of the room towards the door.

"Daddy, wait!" Jane called.

John turned around, "What is it, sweetheart?"

"You forgot the story!"

Shepard smiled and snapped his fingers. "Dang it, ya caught me!"

Jane giggled as Shepard sat down on the edge of her bed.

"So what story do you want to hear tonight?"

Jane's eyes brightened, "I wanna hear about Akuze!"

Shepard's smile vanished instantly and his skin paled, "Wh-where did you hear that name?"

Jane tilted her head to the left and looked at him curiously, "Mici said we were going there, and that you had had a mission there too!"

_Damn it, McDonald,_ Shepard thought, then said,"I . . . don't think you want to hear that story, Jane."

Jane gave Shepard her puppy dog look, "But daddy, it sounds…"

Terrifying sounds and images flooded his mind: images of bodiless limbs lying in the dirt, tents shredded and melted by Maws, and the . . . screams of his marines as they were eaten alive. Shepard sighed and he began rubbing his forehead, "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I can't…" He stood up and began walking towards the door.

"But daddy!"

More images flashed through his mind: a field of crops as he ran from a Maw, broken bodies in shattered prefabs, his desperation to save Hadley, and Red's last words… '_They're all dead,_ _so why not me?'_

_Why not me…? _He turned back to her, his face filled with pain. "I'm sorry, kiddo, I can't tell you that story . . . not yet . . . not tonight."

Jane frowned after noticing his expression and looked at her blankets, "Okay…"

"Good night, sweetheart," he whispered as he closed the door and turned away.

Shepard leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself. He had tried to forget the pain while working. It had worked . . . for a while. But Jane asking about Akuze had pulled all those memories back. His insides were on fire, consumed by an awful flame that coursed terror and regret throughout his body.

"John?"

He slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head to see Tali in front of him, her face concerned.

"John, what's wrong?" She asked as she stepped towards him.

He reached out and pulled her close, "I can't go back, Tali."

"What are you talking about?" She wrapped her own arms around him and began caressing his back.

"I can't…" He squeezed her tighter and closed his eyes again.

Tali kissed his cheek, and he sagged into her, "John, you know you can talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

"They . . . they want me to go to Akuze."

"What!?" She pulled back and looked into his eyes, "Who!?"

He turned his head towards a door, "The Senate, they want . . . they're having a celebration there…"

Tali looked down, "The Admiralty Board just asked me to go as well, as their ambassador . . . but I had hoped they wouldn't ask you…"

"How can I go back there?" His breathing was getting erratic, "How can I face my greatest failure at a PARTY!?"

"John, John calm down." Tali lifted her hand to his face and pulled his chin to make him look at her. She then waited for him to focus before continuing, "I'll be there, right by your side. We can do this together, like we always do."

Shepard kissed her and pulled back, then resting his forehead on hers, and said, "Ok . . . I don't know what I'd do without you, Tali."

Tali smiled, "And I don't know what I'd do without you."

John kissed her cheek and pulled her close, "I love you."

"I love you too." She began lightly stroking his back. They stood there for a few minutes, silently basking in the other's love. John's breathing became normal again. Tali then pulled back a little and spoke, "Will you be ready tomorrow?"

Shepard nodded, "Yeah, as long as you're near me I . . . should be fine."

"Good." Tali took his hand in hers and lightly pulled him along, "Now come on, let's go to our room."

They walked into their room and closed the door behind them. Tali stopped in front of the bed and turned back to Shepard, putting her hands on his sides.

"So . . . this will probably be our last night alone together until we get back from . . . the party," she said somewhat hesitantly.

Shepard nodded, "Yeah, I guess so…"

He placed his hands on her hips.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to, John."

Shepard pulled her close and kissed her, then looked into her eyes, "I know, but we should. Like you said, this will probably be our last chance for a while and . . . I need to be reminded that I'm not alone."

Tali pulled him down to the bed and they both sat down. She kissed him on the lips, and then pushed him onto his back. She straddled him with her hips, laid on top of him, and kissed him again. "You're not alone, my love."

And for the next few hours, she made sure he knew that.

* * *

Shepard opened his eyes and yawned. He felt a weight holding him down and looked down to see Tali resting her head on his chest with a loving smile on her face. He put his head back down and quietly sighed, then began stroking her hair. She was so beautiful… With her beside him, he knew he could handle anything, even Akuze. He just had to be there for a few days. As soon as they didn't need him anymore, he could leave.

He stayed still for several minutes, savoring the moment for as long as possible. He then felt Tali stir and her grip on him tighten. She mumbled cutely and pulled him closer to her.

"You awake?" She whispered sleepily, her eyes still closed.

"Yeah." He responded.

Tali nuzzled her face into his neck and lightly kissed it while pulling him even closer, "Good morning."

"Good morning." He put his arms around her and began caressing her back, "Did you sleep well?"

Tali kissed his neck again, "Yes . . . amazingly… How about you?"

"The same," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Mmm…" She pulled him even closer, "I wish we could stay like this all day."

"I do too." He sighed. "But we can't, James and Kaidan will be here soon."

Tali lifted her head, opened her eyes, and spoke somewhat flirtatiously, "They aren't here yet, though."

John smirked devilishly, "Are you suggesting something, Mrs. Shepard?"

She climbed onto him, kissed him on the lips, and then put her forehead on his before speaking, "We're both kind of sweaty… Maybe we should take a shower together to . . . save water?"

"Sounds like a plan," he returned as he began caressing her back.

"Come on…" She whispered as she got out of the bed and pulled him towards their personal bathroom at the back of their bedroom.

They both entered the bathroom and closed the door behind them. Judging by the sounds no one could hear, they enjoyed getting clean…

* * *

_Kaidan Alenko_

* * *

Kaidan stepped out of the shuttle with James at his heel. They looked around at the Shepard's property before walking towards the door of their home. He stopped at the door and turned to James, "You think they're ready yet?"

James shrugged, "No use talking about it, let's just ring the doorbell."

Kaidan nodded and pressed the button. Almost immediately a Geth opened the door and studied them for a second.

"Welcome Alenko-Major and Vega-Commander, Shepard-Commander and Tali'Shepard are currently unavailable." McDonald stated.

"Do you know where they are? The Senate wants us to get moving." Kaidan said as he looked past the small platform.

"They are in their bedroom, and have requested I watch the house until they emerge."

James crossed his arms and smiled knowingly, "How long have they been in there?"

"They requested that information remain private." The platform moved its head-flaps slightly, "New data: Shepard-Commander and Tali'Shepard are coming down. You may also enter." The Geth moved to the side and gestured for them to enter.

Kaidan and James walked into the airlock and the doors closed. They waited as the decontamination unit cleaned them, and then walked through the door on the other side.

As they entered the house Shepard walked towards them through another doorway, "Kaidan, James!" He said as he shook their hands and patted their backs, "It's been too long."

Kaidan returned the gesture, "It has, Shepard. How are the little ones?"

"Well Val's been just as quiet as usual and Jane's imagination is still running wild. How's Mia?"

Kaidan smiled at the mention of his daughter. "She just took her first steps a month ago, Sofia and I are so proud of her. But we can talk about this later, are you guys ready to go?"

"Almost, all we need to do is put those bags in the shuttle and wait for Tali and the kids," he said as he pointed to a few bags near the front door.

"I can get them." James lifted the bags up and over his head.

Shepard smirked, "You don't have to carry all of them, James, I haven't gone soft yet."

"We might have to test that later, Loco, but I've got this," James said as he walked into the airlock again.

The door closed behind James and Shepard shook his head. The spectres then heard small running feet and turned around to see Jane sprinting towards them.

"Uncle Kaidan!" Jane exclaimed excitedly as she hugged his leg.

"Hey Janie, it's good to see you again." Kaidan smiled at the small quarian and returned her hug.

"Are you gonna take us to the Normandy!?" Jane bounced merrily.

Kaidan chuckled. "As a matter of fact I am. You'll all get to ride on it!"

Jane turned to Shepard, glee radiating from her eyes. "We're going to go see your ship again, daddy!"

"It's Kaidan's ship now, sweetheart, but yes, we are. We're actually going to ride on it for a while."

Jane's continued bouncing, "We're going on a trip!?"

Shepard nodded, "Yup, we'll get to see space again!"

"Yay!" Jane exclaimed as she continued to bounce.

"John, can you help me?" Tali yelled from another room.

"I'm coming, honey!" John answered as he walked out of the room.

Jane turned back to Kaidan with a big smile on her face, "So have you done any more secret missions?"

Kaidan smirked, "I'm actually on a super-secret mission right now."

Jane gasped, "Really!?"

"Yeah," he knelt down and began whispering, "Do you want to know what it is?"

Jane nodded excitedly.

"I'm escorting a lovely little princess and her family to a party."

"Are they on the Normandy!?"

Kaidan chuckled, "Not yet, but they are in this house. Can you guess who they are?"

Jane looked down for a moment, thinking hard, "Are they invisible?"

Kaidan chuckled again, "No, Janie, try again."

Jane began thinking hard again, "Is it mommy?"

"You're getting closer, but try again."

Jane looked at Kaidan curiously, "If it's not mommy then who is it?"

"Do you want me to tell you?" Kaidan asked.

Jane nodded, "Yes!"

Kaidan poked her nose, "You."

Jane giggled, "Me?"

"Yes you, your highness."

Jane giggled again, "I'm not a princess!"

"Oh yes you are!" John teased as he walked in behind her and picked her up. Jane laughed and held onto her father, "You're my little princess."

Tali walked in behind him with a bag in one arm, Val in the other, and a smile on her face, "Are we ready to go?"

"James took the rest of the bags, so we should be ready, unless you want me to carry that bag." Shepard said as he continued holding his daughter.

"It's fine, John, let's go." Tali began walking towards the front door.

Kaidan opened the door for them and Tali walked into the airlock.

"Make sure there's still a house left standing when we come back, McDonald." Shepard joked to the Geth platform that remained standing in a corner.

"I will ensure the house remains safe, Shepard-Commander," McDonald responded.

"Good, see you in a week."

"Goodbye, Shepard-Commander, Tali'Shepard, and children." The Geth said as it lifted its hand and began waving.

Jane waved back, "Bye Mici!"

The airlock door to the house closed and a warm, gentle breeze hit them as they walked towards the shuttle. Kaidan arrived first and helped everyone in, then closed the shuttle door behind them.

"Alright Cortez, let's go." Kaidan ordered to the pilot.

"Aye aye." Cortez responded as the shuttle started up.

The shuttle lifted into the sky and began flying towards space. In the distance the city Rayya could be seen. There were Quarians and Geth everywhere in the city, some building businesses and homes, some going to their jobs, and some just wandering about. Rayya had the largest population out of all of Rannoch's cities, and wasn't far from the Shepards' property. It was the center of Rannoch's blooming economy and farmers, miners, manufacturers, and merchants from across the planet sent their goods here to sell to the rest of the planet or off world.

The city soon became nothing but a tiny dot on the landscape as the shuttle continued on. Kaidan, James, and the Shepards began talking about recent events and themselves while Jane went up to the cockpit of the shuttle and began asking Cortez questions about space, element zero, and everything else she could think of asking about.

After a few minutes Jane saw an object in the distance and smiled.

"There it is!" She exclaimed, making the adults turn to look.

In the distance was a ship, the ship that had brought them all together, the ship that defeated the Collectors, Cerberus, and the Reapers . . . the ship they all called home.

The Normandy.

* * *

**Author's endnote: As I said in the above note, school is hitting me harder than expected, so updates will be even slower than usual. I will continue this though, don't worry about that, I just have to put school before writing. In a perfect world I could write a chapter incredibly quickly and still finish my hw, but the world isn't always perfect. Oh well, I hope you enjoy the next chapter when it comes! :) Keelah se'lai!**

**P.s. I'm still looking for an artist, if anyone knows anyone PLEASE pm me! I just need someone to draw one of the creatures, so again please pm me if you know anyone who would be interested! Thank you!**


End file.
